very_unofficial_113fandomcom-20200213-history
Hotkeys
Jagged Alliance 2 1.13 Hotkeys Comprehensive listing of all (known) keyboard commands (a.k.a. Hot Keys) in the game as of the latest release. Tactical is where combat takes place, Strategic is the main map. LMB/RMB/MMB – Left/Right/Middle Mouse Button Push Alt key if mercs are walking backwards, alt tabbing causes this. Selecting Mercs and Squads TACTICAL SCREEN F1 - F10 '- '''Selects merc / move screen to merc '''SPACE - '''Selects the next merc in the current squad. Use depends on option 'Space selects next squad' '''SHIFT + SPACE - '''Selects next squad '= (equals) - 'Selects all mercs in the current sector '''1 - 0 - '''Switches to dynamic squad number in sector '/ (slash) - 'Centres on currently selected merc '''ALT + F - '''Keeps screen in view on the selected merc during turn-based MAP SCREEN '''LEFT / RIGHT -' Selects previous / next merc 'PG UP / DOWN - '''Select first / last merc in list '''1 - 0 - '''Selects all members of that squad number. Same as RMB on the "SQUAD" textbox '''SHIFT + (1 - 0) - '''Select all members of squads 11 through 20 '''CTRL - '''Hold CTRL while selecting mercs to add more mercs to selection group '''SHIFT - '''Hold SHIFT while selecting mercs to select a region of mercs Tactical Screen - Movement/Stance/Actions '''SHIFT -' In Movement Mode, SHIFT makes a merc’s movement path visible. It also forces the cursor to HUG the ground, very handy in tight quarters (e.g. doors / other mercs in the way of cursor) 'ALT + SHIFT - '''Used for jumping over small obstacles. Hold ALT + SHIFT and point at a tile (2 or 3 tiles away from merc). Cursor will change to indicate jumping is possible. Useful for jumping over mines, from roof to roof or over another merc if he is prone '''ALT - '''While moving a merc, holding down ALT makes: * STANDING merc will sidestep or back-up * CROUCHING merc will back-up * PRONE merc will roll to the side or back-up '''L / W / MMB -' Look / Turn cursor. Change merc’s facing / Raise weapon if looking at the same direction. Note that some bonuses like scope vision range bonus only apply when a weapon is raised 'PG UP / DOWN - '''Cycles through stances. Standing next to (or on) a building with a flat roof will cause the merc to climb onto/off the roof '''P / X - '''PRONE stance '''C - '''CROUCH stance '''S - '''STANDING stance '''R -' RUN mode 'J - '''Before an obstacle / climb / drop off roof with selected merc '''SHIFT + J - '''Jumps through window (merc must be facing the window, and there must be a free tile on the other side of the window). Closed window works as well '''G - '''Toggles selected mercs to move in formation '''X - '''On merc / NPC, exchanges position with character '''Z - '''Activate / Disable STEALTH mode for selected merc(s) '''ALT + Z - '''Activate / Disable STEALTH mode for the entire squad '''CTRL + SHIFT + X - '''Toggle real-time sneaking '''CTRL + X - '''Enter turn based (while sneaking in real-time) '''CTRL + T - '''Toggles forced turn-based mode '''ESC - '''Aborts action (such as movement, firing or first aid) '''CTRL - '''Hold to bring up the HAND cursor '''A - '''Auto-Bandage your mercs when no enemy in sector '''B - '''Toggles BURST / AUTO / Underbarrel mode for primary hand '. (dot) -''' Toggles between a gun's different scopes / sights / alternative weapon holding (if a gun has variable scope / sight attached) ', (comma) - '''Increase aiming in BURST / AUTO fire (for non-mouse wheel) '''CTRL + . (dot) -' Opens menu - fill water, clean weapons, swap clothes etc. 'ALT + RMB / SHIFT + 4 ($) - '''Opens skills menu - e.g. radio operator, spotter '''Q - '''Switches between standard/higher Grenade Launcher angles. Higher angles enable you to launch grenades farther '''SHIFT + G - '''Toggles cursor for the Grenade Launcher burst between standard toss cursor and burst cursor, allowing spread grenade burst '''ALT + R - '''Reloads selected merc's weapon '''SHIFT + R - '''Reloads all weapons (in hand) of active squad from mercs' inventory in turn-based. For real-time, reloads all weapons and fills magazines in squad inventory from sector inventory (if available) first '''SHIFT + Q - '''Drop primary hand item to ground '''SHIFT + H / CTRL + Q - '''Swaps between primary hand and secondary hand '''SHIFT + K / ALT + Q - '''Swaps weapons between gunsling and primary hand '''CTRL + SHIFT + K - '''Equip sidearm/Swap sidearm with gunsling '''ALT + SHIFT + K - '''Equip knife/Swap knife with gunsling '''ALT + (1 - 0) -' Quick access to predefined items in JA2_Options.INI Interface Settings 'ALT + ~ (tilde) - '''Put quick access item back to inventory and swap hands '''SHIFT + T - '''Quick item transformation for primary hand item '''SHIFT + N - '''Toggles NVGs/sun goggles for all mercs in active team. Goggles in the day, NVG for night '''SHIFT + B - '''Drops backpacks for all mercs in the current sector (NIV only) '''SHIFT + LMB - '''Plants tripwire using the previous network settings '''SHIFT + A - '''Create ammo boxes using all ammo found in sector '''CTRL + SHIFT + A - '''Create ammo crates using all ammo found in sector '''SHIFT + F - '''Remove all removable attachments from items and unload all weapons in sector '''SHIFT + S - '''Sorts items in sector inventory. Also merges ammo items. '''CTRL + SHIFT + F - ' Pickup all dropped backpacks (NIV only), then automatically perform both SHIFT + F and SHIFT + S hotkeys 'CTRL + SHIFT + M - '''Merges all mergable items while stacking and sorting. This means medkits, toolkits, canteens, gas cans, first aid kits, ammo etc. '''SHIFT + M - '''Moves all items in sector to location of selected merc Tactical Screen - Interface '''M - '''Map Screen '''O -' Options Screen 'H - '''Context-sensitive Help Screen '''D - '''Done / End turn in turn-based combat mode / Activate turn-based when in real-time mode '''CTRL + D - '''Skip player's interrupts for that turn (for single player & old interrupt system) '~ (tilde) - 'Toggles between TEAM and INVENTORY panels '''CTRL + LEFT / RIGHT ARROW - '''Move selected merc to the left / right in merc panel '''E - '''Cycles through all enemies seen by the selected merc '''ENTER - '''Cycles through all enemies team knows '''N - '''Cycles through targets that overlap on the screen '''TAB - '''Toggles cursor level between ground / upper level '''F - '''Displays info about a given tile, relative to the selected merc '''ALT - '''Displays soldier info on mouse cursor '''INSERT - '''Displays overhead sector view '''HOME - '''Toggles 3D cursor '''CTRL + TAB - '''Next tab in Enhanced Description Box '''T - '''Toggles Treetops on and off '''CTRL + ALT + G - '''Toggles merc artificial lights at night '''CTRL + ALT + I - '''Toggles glowing Items on and off '''CTRL + ALT + W -' Toggle building Wireframes '* (star) - '''Toggles between red and white glowing objects '''K - '''Opens the KEYS panel '''V - '''Shows Game Version, Difficulty Level, Progress etc. '''SHIFT - '''Hold down to increase scrolling speed '- (subtract on keypad) - 'Speeds up the game. Useful for speeding up long enemy turns. Can be reassigned in JA2_Options.INI Settings '''BACKSPACE - '''Skips current dialogue (if any) '''PAUSE - '''Pauses the game '''DELETE - '''Shows COVER spots relative to seen enemies '''END - '''Shows LINE OF SIGHT of selected merc '''SHIFT + C - '''Toggles COVER display '''SHIFT + V - '''Toggles LINE OF SIGHT display '''CTRL + C - '''Opens COVER display / TRAP display menu '''CTRL + V - '''Opens Sector Inventory manipulations menu '''ALT + SHIFT + C -' Toggles Display of nearby planted BOMBS / MINES / TRIPWIRE when the selected merc has a metal detector in his hand 'ALT + SHIFT + V - '''Toggles between different Display of BOMBS / MINES / TRIPWIRE planted by own team: *TRAP NETWORK display: mines are red, tripwire is yellow, tiles with both tripwire and mines are orange *NETWORK COLOURING display: network A is red, network B is orange, network C is yellow and network D is green *A, B, C, D TRAP display: only tripwire of this network is displayed Hierarchy: 1 is green, 2 is yellow, 3 is orange, 4 is red *NO TRAP display (default mode) Tactical Screen - Mouse Commands '''CTRL + Z -' Locks / Releases the mouse cursor inside game window. Useful for mouse scrolling and tactical traversing (windowed mode only) 'LMB (portrait / figure) -' Selects merc / move screen to merc 'ALT + LMB (portrait) -' Centres screen on merc (if not visible) / show merc's location (if visible) 'ALT + LMB (figure) - '''Adds / deselects merc to selection '''RMB - '''Toggles current action (depending on item-in-hand) / Hold RMB (figure) Change merc's assignment / Hold RMB (other tile) Show Action menu / (radarmap) Displays overhead sector view '''LMB-and-Drag - '''Selects multiple mercs (selection cursor) / Spread gunfire (targeting cursor with in BURST / AUTO) / Change stance (figure and drag up or down) / Scale obstacle (figure and drag up) '''Hold LMB, RMB, Release LMB - '''Order all mercs of selected squad to move to location in real-time mode '''Hold LMB, Click RMB - '''Switch movement modes in turn-based mode. Useful for showing the associated AP costs without changing stance '''SHIFT - '''Hold SHIFT to pick up stacked items, instead of single item (works in Strategic Map and Sector Inventory as well) '''CTRL + LMB -' Auto-attach/merge with item-in-cursor to applicable item (works in Strategic Map and Sector Inventory as well) 'ALT + LMB - '''Swap valid attachment item with item-in-cursor instead of opening description box (works in Strategic Map as well) '''SHIFT + RMB - '''On a loaded gun to unload magazine to cursor, skipping hassle of opening description box (works in the Strategic Map as well) '''CTRL + RMB - '''On a stack of items to display the first item’s description box, skipping item selection window (works in Strategic Map and Sector Inventory as well) '''SCROLL WHEEL - '''Selects next/previous merc '''ALT + SCROLL WHEEL -' Changes stance in Movement mode / Add / subtract bullets when in auto fire 'MMB - '''Look / Turn (same as 'L' hotkey) '''ALT + MMB - '''Changes firing mode (SINGLE / BURST / AUTO, same as 'B' hotkey) '''4th MB - '''Toggles STEALTH mode (same as 'Z' hotkey) '''ALT + 4th MB - '''Reloads selected merc's weapon '''5th MB - '''Toggles cursor level between ground / upper level (same as 'Tab' hotkey) '''ALT + 5th MB -' Before an obstacle / climb / drop off roof with selected merc (same as 'J' hotkey) Strategic Screen 'ESC - '''Enter highlighted sector '+ (plus) / - (minus) - 'Speeds up / slows down Time Compression '''SPACE - '''Toggles between Pause and last mode of Time Compression '''SHIFT - '''Hold SHIFT to plot the most direct travel route (instead of fastest) '''ENTER / ~ (tilde) -' Enter / Exit merc / vehicle inventory 'CTRL + LMB - '''Auto-move first item in slot to Sector Inventory '''CTRL + SHIFT + LMB - '''Auto-move all items in slot to Sector Inventory '''CTRL + TAB - '''Displays next tab in Enhanced Description Box '''INSERT / DELETE -' Up / Down one sublevel 'CTRL + LMB / RMB - '''Assign / remove 5 in Militia Assignment window '''SHIFT + LMB / RMB -' Assign / remove all in Militia Assignment window 'SHIFT + K - '''Swaps valid weapons between gunsling and primary hand '''SHIFT + N - '''Toggles NVGs / sun goggles for all mercs in active team. Goggles in the day, NVG for night '''F1 - F6 - '''Sort merc list by column 1 - 6 (NAME, ASSIGN, SLEEP, LOCATION, etc.) '''L - '''Laptop Screen '''C - '''Show selected merc's contract '''W, M, T, Z, R, A, I - '''Toggles map filters: ToWns; Mines; Teams & Enemies; Militia & Enemies (Z); Mobile Milita Restrictions; Airspace; Inventory '''U - '''Open Sector Inventory Screen of highlighted sector Strategic Map - Sector Inventory '''ESC -' Exit Sector Inventory ', (comma) / . (dot) -' Previous / Next page 'SHIFT + W - '''Drop ALL items (of selected merc), including Armour, LBE and hand positions '''SHIFT + E -' Drop carried Items (of selected merc). Does not include Armour, LBE and hand positions 'CTRL + SHIFT + E -' Pickup as many sector items as possible 'TAB + LMB - '''Restrict item from militia equipment (for Militia Use Sector Equipment = TRUE only) '''CTRL + TAB + LMB - '''Restrict item in towns from move item assignment '''ALT + LMB - '''Sell first item in slot '''ALT + SHIFT + LMB - '''Sell all items in slot '''ALT + Y + LMB - '''Sell all items of the same type in Sector Inventory '''DEL + LMB -' Delete first item in slot 'DEL + SHIFT + LMB - '''Delete all items in slot '''DEL + Y + LMB -' Delete all items of the same type in Sector Inventory 'CTRL + DEL - '''Delete all items from Sector Inventory '''CTRL + LMB - '''Auto-move first item in slot to merc / vehicle inventory '''CTRL + SHIFT + LMB - '''Auto-move all items in slot to merc / vehicle inventory '''CTRL - '''Hold CTRL to compare item stats with item in Description Box Laptop '''ESC - '''Shut down the Laptop '''TAB / CTRL + TAB - '''Next / Previous button in Navigation Panel '''LEFT / RIGHT ARROW - '''Previous / Next page '''SHIFT + LEFT / RIGHT ARROW -' Jump 10 pages back / forward 'CTRL + LEFT / RIGHT ARROW -' Go to first / last page 'ENTER - '''Assigned to commonly-used action in webpage '''BACKSPACE -' Go back previous page (if applicable) *W, A, S, D, E, Q are alternate keys for ARROWs, Enter, Backspace AIM WEBSITE '1 – 5 - '''Select Kit 1 – 5 (starting gear) '''RMB (merc portrait / mug shot) - '''Go back previous page '''M, P, H, L (homepage) - '''Go to page: Members; Policies; History; Links '''M, F, A (members sorting page) - '''Go to page: Mug Shot Index; Members page; Alumni page M.E.R.C. WEBSITE '''T - '''Switch between Profile Info & Starting Gear BOBBY RAYS WEBSITE '''1 – 4 - '''Add 1 item: '1' for 1st item, '2' for 2nd item etc. '''SHIFT + ( 1 – 4 ) - '''Add all items '''CTRL + ( 1 – 4 ) - '''Remove 1 item '''CTRL + SHIFT + ( 1 – 4 ) - '''Remove all items PERSONNEL MANAGER '''UP / DOWN ARROW - '''Switches between Stats, Employment and Inventory '''SHIFT + TAB - '''Toggles between Current Team and Departures EMAIL CLIENT '''LMB (message) - '''Close email message '''RMB (message / mailbox) -' Delete email message prompt System Commands 'CTRL + S - '''Save Screen '''ALT + S - '''Quick Save '''CTRL + L -' Load Screen 'ALT + L - '''Quick Load '''ALT + X - '''Exit game SAVE LOAD SCREEN '''PG UP / DOWN -' Previous / Next page 'ALT + A - '''Load last Auto-Save (Load Screen only) '''ALT + B - '''Load previous save prior to last one (Load screen only) '''CTRL - '''Hold CTRL to display game settings (Load Screen only) MAIN MENU '''N -' Start New Game with latest loaded game settings 'M -' Multiplayer game 'C - '''Continue Saved Game (Load Screen) '''ALT + C - '''Load Last Game '''O - '''Preferences '''S -' Credits 'Q - '''Quit game GABBI / IGUANA Cheat Keys '''CTRL + GABBI - '''On Tactical Map: Enables cheat mode in ENG Version '''CTRL + IGUANA -' On Tactical Map: Enables cheat mode in GER Version TACTICAL SCREEN 'ALT + ENTER - '''Aborts enemies turn '''ALT + E - '''Makes all characters (enemies and NPCs) and items visible '''ALT + T - '''Teleports selected merc to cursor location '''ALT + R - '''Reloads selected merc's weapon without depleting ammo '''ALT + D - '''Refreshes APs of all mercs (May require multiple uses to fully restore) '''CTRL + U - '''Refreshes all character's health and energy (heals them) '''ALT + G - '''Adds a random merc to roster '''ALT + B - '''Adds an enemy soldier beneath the cursor '''ALT + C - '''Adds a civilian beneath the cursor '''ALT + V - '''Adds a robot beneath your cursor '''ALT + 2 - '''Turns selected merc into a baby crepitus '''ALT + 4 - '''Puts the selected merc in a wheelchair '''ALT + 5 - '''Turns selected merc into a large crepitus '''CTRL + O - '''Adds a large crepitus beneath your cursor '''ALT + I - '''Adds a random gun beneath your cursor '''ALT + . (dot) - '''Adds item by Item ID on selected merc '''CTRL + ALT + . (dot) - '''Adds previously spawned item on selected merc '''ALT + W - '''Cycle forward through item list by Item ID in primary hand (if empty will create item) '''ALT + SHIFT + W -' Cycle backward through item list instead 'ALT + Q - '''View interior of all buildings '''CTRL + F - '''Displays the frame rate '''CTRL + ALT + SHIFT + T - '''All mercs in current sector arrested by the Queen '''ALT + K - '''Mustard Gas explosion at cursor '''CTRL + K - '''Hand Grenade explosion at cursor '''CTRL + H - '''Hurts character under cursor location '''ALT + O - '''Kills all enemies in current sector MAP SCREEN '''CTRL + T - '''In travel mode, teleport squad to sector under cursor '''ALT + AUTO RESOLVE -' Kills all enemies in sector LAPTOP '= (equal) / - (minus) - '''Increase / Decrease funds by $10,000 '+ (plus) / _ (underscore) -''' Increase / Decrease funds by $100,000 Alternate Mouse Commands (Optional) Set ALTERNATE_MOUSE_COMMANDS to true in JA2_Options.ini (located in Data-1.13) to use these hotkeys. Keep in mind they'll change some of the default hotkeys. 'SHIFT + MMB -' Centres screen on merc 'CTRL + MMB -' Toggles between a gun's different scopes / sights / alternative weapon holding (if a gun has variable scope / sight attached) (same as '. dot' hotkey) 'CTRL + ALT + MMB - '''Toggles cursor level between ground / upper level (same as 'Tab' hotkey) '''SHIFT + CTRL + MMB -' Before an obstacle / climb / drop off roof with selected merc (same as 'J' hotkey) 'SHIFT + CTRL + ALT + MMB -' Jumps through window (merc must be facing the window, and there must be a free tile on the other side of the window). Closed window works as well (same as 'SHIFT+J' hotkey) 4th Mouse Button 'ALT + 4th MB -' Toggles STEALTH mode for all mercs in squad (same as 'Alt+Z' hotkey) 'CTRL + 4th MB -' Show cover (same as 'Shift + C' hotkey) 'SHIFT + 4th MB -' Reloads selected merc's weapon 'SHIFT + ALT + 4th MB - '''Reloads all the weapons of mercs in squad (same as 'SHIFT + R' hotkey) '''CTRL + ALT + 4th MB -' Switch to metal detector (same as 'Alt+Shift+C' hotkey) 'SHIFT + CTRL + 4th MB -' Show line of sight (same as 'SHIFT + V' hotkey) 'SHIFT + CTRL + ALT + 4th MB -' Show player mines (same as 'ALT + SHIFT + V' hotkey) 5th Mouse Button '5th MB -' Swap hands (same as 'SHIFT + H' hotkey) 'ALT + 5th MB - '''Switch to knife (same as 'ALT + SHIFT + K' hotkey) '''CTRL + 5th MB -' Switch to sidearm (same as 'CTRL + SHIFT + K' hotkey) 'SHIFT + 5th MB - '''Swap sling (same as 'SHIFT + K' hotkey) '''CTRL + ALT + 5th MB -' Swap goggles (same as 'SHIFT + N hotkey) 'SHIFT + ALT + 5th MB -' Toggle formation (same as 'CTRL + SHIFT + G hotkey) 'SHIFT + CTRL + 5th MB -' Enter turn based mode (same as 'CTRL + X' hotkey) 'SHIFT + CTRL + ALT + 5th MB - '''Toggle sneak (same as 'CTRL + SHIFT + X' hotkey) Scroll Wheel '''SHIFT + SCROLL WHEEL -' Cycles through all enemies seen by the selected merc (same as 'E' hotkey) 'SHIFT + ALT + SCROLL WHEEL -' Cycles through all enemies team knows (same as 'Enter' hotkey) 'CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL UP - '''RUN mode '''CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL DOWN -' Swap hands 'SHIFT + CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL UP -' Swap sling 'SHIFT + CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL DOWN -' Switch to knife 'ALT + CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL UP -' Swap goggles 'ALT + CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL DOWN -' Switch to side arm 'SHIFT + ALT + CTRL + SCROLL WHEEL -' Pick up / Drop backpack (same as 'CTRL + SHIFT + F' & 'SHIFT + B' hotkeys) Category:Hotkeys